Dr. Stewart
, sometimes referred to as Dr. Robert Stewart, was a licensed medical doctor and charismatic surgeon with legendary surgical skills. However, he was given the opportunity to become an F-Zero pilot due to the death of his father. In the game F-Zero GX, he is 42 and his fathers' name was Professor Kevin Stewart - the original owner and creator of Dr. Stewart's F-Zero vehicle, the Golden Fox. His father, Kevin Stewart, was a famous F-Zero pilot and professor who also raced in the #3 Car. Before that, his father used to race in the more dangerous underground races before becoming a legit racer. In those times the F-Zero races were a far more bloody affair and as a result, he urged his son, Robert, to instead become a doctor. Robert became an accomplished medical doctor, but soon the race track called him and he became a pilot as well. Although father and son raced together for some time, Dr. Stewart eventually set out on his own in the underground leagues. Eventually, he heard that the #3 racer in one of the F-Zero races had been killed. Although it was not confirmed to be his father, Dr. Stewart was able to eventually confirm that his father had died or had been perhaps murdered. Dr. Stewart subsequently retooled his father's Golden Fox and became a pilot in the F-Zero races as well where he raced against the likes of Captain Falcon, Pico, and Samurai Goroh. Seven years after his F-Zero career started, the Horrific Grand Finale occurred. In the aftermath he put his skills as a surgeon to use (himself avoiding injury) and thanks to his skills, none of his patients died. When the new F-Zero X races began, he re-entered the Grand Prix, even though the prize went to Captain Falcon. He re-entered the following year aiming to win the prize. Characteristics Dr. Stewart is a male who has a straight face, has dark brown hair and wears a flashy yellow jumpsuit, accented by his blue boots and gloves. He wears a flowing red scarf around his neck that hangs out over his suit. In an interview in F-Zero GX, he claims to wear this scarf as a symbol of friendship. He is also quite the ladies' man, as evidenced in the SNES comics. He debuted with the November 21, 1990 release of the video game F-Zero in Japan. An eight-page comic was included in the manual of the 1990 SNES game, containing the original character designs of Dr. Stewart and the three other original pilots, as well as the F-Zero announcer - [[Mr. Zero|Mr. Zero]] Image:DRSTEW.png‎|F-Zero SNES Image:StewartX.gif|F-Zero X Image:Drstewart.jpg|F-Zero GX/AX Image:Dr._Stewart_Densetsu.jpg|F-Zero GP Legend and F-Zero Climax stewart.png|Dr. Stewart's F Zero X victory screen Trivia * It was stated on Lap 28 in the anime that Dr. Stewart's birthday is the same as Valentine's Day, February 14. * It was also mentioned that he was born in Mute City, and his blood type is AB. * He appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit and his fight is represented by Dr. Mario. In the World of Light mode, Dr. Stewart runs a Dojo. References Site Navigation Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Galactic Space Federation Category:F-Zero Pilots Category:F-Zero X Pilots Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:F-Zero GP Legend Pilots Category:F-Zero Climax Pilots